


Boy On The Bus

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: in which seokmin sees a cute guy on the bus.[lowercase intended]





	Boy On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you enjoy this bc seoksoo is hard to find sis why?????!?? i need more seoksoo pls and thanks

the wind swept the leaves on the ground into the air, only lightly, picking them up as if they were delicate pieces of china. seokmin watched as the leaves gracefully landed back down again on the cracked paved side walk from his spot on the bus. even when they started moving again, seokmin's eye lingered on the leaves for as long as he could before they were out of sight, out of mind in an instant. seokmin loved autumn, it was his favourite season. summer was too hot, winter was too cold and spring was too colourful. autumn was neutral, calm and elegant; the only time seokmin found himself completely calm and stress free.

he didn't have his ear phones today. they had broke after a month of purchasing them; typical. that always happened to seokmin. it was probably the fact that he rarely chose any good quality earphones and settled with the more cheaper ones. he was broke, what could he do? this now allowed seokmin to be completely involved with the sounds. the chatter of the public, the light chuckling of engines that built up to create a white noise, allowing the high school junior to calmly think. and what was he thinking about? how utterly bored he was.

he may not show it to people, as all he did was smile and confidently exist but he was damn bored of his life.

in this little town, there was nothing to do. no interesting people, no exciting events that take place; it was all so repetitive. wake up, go to school, come home and all of a sudden, you've wasted your day doing absolutely nothing worth while. seokmin had been living the same life for the past 17 years. he had seen the same sights, the same crowds, the same streets. he was sick and tired of it all. he wanted to escape, he wanted adventure.

seokmin closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window of the bus, inhaling. when would his life really begin?

and it was when the bus stopped, letting the stranger inside, seokmin suddenly felt a rush explode through his veins. he sat up slowly, eyes on the boy who was now squeezing his way further into the bus, deciding to just stand instead of sit. seokmin gulped when analysing the boy further, finding that his heart was going wild and unable to be controlled. they were wearing the same school uniform but seokmin had no idea who he was. all that he knew now was that he was ethereal; the most beautiful person seokmin had ever laid eyes on.

his hair was neatened into a bowl cut but fluffy. was it odd that seokmin wanted to run his fingers through those soft black locks? he was also quiet slim with clothes that were perfectly fitted around his body, accentuating his attractive figure. seokmin had never felt himself falling faster than this very moment. he wanted to talk to this cute guy but had no way too approach him. literally, the bus was packed full of students and a the general public.

so, seokmin waited until he got to the school, not taking his eyes off of the boy standing not so far away from him. seokmin's eyes darted from one place of the bus back to the stranger, not understanding how quickly he had just fallen for the guy.

seokmin was so lost in thought that when the bus had stopped, he hadn't noticed the guy getting off until he was gone from his previous spot. seokmin was quick to shuffle past the few remaining people in order to exit the bus but the moment he got off, the gorgeous stranger had disappeared.

he frantically twisted his head in every direction, spinning his body around to make sure no area had gone undetected. there was no one that resembled him. "just my luck" seokmin murmured to himself, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

all seokmin could think about was that guy and where he could be in this exact moment. now that he knew they went to the same school, seokmin felt restless. he was still in the same vicinity as seokmin but still, seokmin had lost him. god, he wanted to see him again. he didn't even care if he never got to hold a conversation with him, seokmin just wanted to see his face at least once again.

class had ended. seokmin had lost interest somewhere through out that lesson though he had no idea where nor did he care in the first place. he was too busy staring out the window, noting how perfect the leaves looked when transitioning into warmer tones. sure, they were dying but it was pretty. seokmin liked the deep, fiery red leaves when he saw them. red was a nice colour, but only specific tones. seokmin didn't like brights or pastels. he liked deep, cozier reds that resembled comfort and warmth. the image he had in his head when thinking of that tone of red was always being snuggled up next to someone in front of a fire place.

seokmin then contemplated listening in on the lesson. when he did, he instantly lost interest again. he already knew all these things. it's amazing what you can really learn when you take your education into your own hands. seokmin blamed his grandmother for his intellect. as a university professor, it was natural for her to teach her little grandson things before he was meant to learn them. at first, seokmin didn't like all the extra studying but found that over time, he enjoyed knowing most things and surprising people with his smarts.

the bell rang and seokmin was way too eager to leave. he grabbed his bag and got out of the classroom, directing himself towards the lunch room. he would smile brightly at the people around him, waving at times when he knew them, sending out a cheerful aura that eased people. seokmin was just a walking ball of sunshine.

"whoa" seokmin blurted when he had crashed into another person. they stood close, chest to chest with seokmin clasping the guy's arm to further stabilise him. they were both a little dazed from the sudden bump.

"sorry, i just—" the other boy looked up, straight into seokmin's eyes and almost lost his breath.

the guy on the bus, they both thought. seokmin's eyes glistened with happiness though he suppressed his feelings.

"sorry" he repeated, rushing his words as he was a little flushed. "that was my fault, i should have watched where i was going—"

"—no, that was all me. i was distracted and my mind was somewhere else—"

they continued to talk over each other, constantly blaming themselves for the incident. the slightly shorter of the pair grinned after a while.

"let's just say that we're both at fault"

seokmin could help but notice how soft his tone was. his voice was gentle, something that seokmin could fall asleep listening to; satisfying. he smiled and nodded.

"we're both a little out of it, huh?"

"it seems so"

seokmin had declared mentally over how much he loved his laugh. it was his favourite sound and he had never claimed anything with such a title.

"i'm seokmin, by the way" the taller introduced. he wanted to at least know this boy's name before he slipped away again.

"jisoo" he grinned lightly. seokmin liked that name. or maybe, seokmin just liked him.

"hey... am i gonna see you around?" seokmin asked, gazing down at jisoo who bit his lip momentarily to keep down a wide smile.

"perhaps" he shrugged, staying ominous as to leave seokmin hanging. he knew what he was doing. "well just have too see"

"that's not very helpful" seokmin answered, the tone of his voice dropping a little. jisoo just tore away from his grasp easily before walking away. he laughed.

"bye"

seokmin watched him walk away, stunned. a defeat chuckle slipped past his lips.

-

seokmin saw him again at a convenience store buying ramen though, it wasn't the only time he had seen jisoo this week. seokmin had gone in for the exact same reason. he stood on the other side of the display, head peaking up from above all the items as he watched jisoo scan through all the ramen options as if he was trying to figure out how to defuse a bomb. seokmin laughed a little, thinking that jisoo would soon begin to sweat under pressure.

"you're thinking way too hard, it's just ramen" seokmin then spoke, grabbing jisoo's attention who jumped at the sudden intrution of his silence. seokmin offered him a small smirk before walking around to where the older stood.

"i know but i have to pick the perfect one for the mood"

"and may i ask what the mood is?"

jisoo pressed his lips in a line and thought. "uhm, today's mood is... pretty chill, i guess. like, it's one of those days were you could just roll around in bed, wrapped in your blankets and the house is way too quiet because everyone's off doing their own thing. the weather outside isn't sunny but it isn't dark, the clouds are light enough to let a little sun through"

seokmin nodded. "so then, what kind of ramen would represent that?"

"beef...?" jisoo didn't sound quiet sure.

"beef?"

jisoo then realised, "i'm probably just craving the beef flavour"

"yeah, that mood thing was utter bullshit" seokmin admitted casually. jisoo pouted.

"let me live" he said. "what are you getting?"

"seafood" it was a simple answer.

"would you like to join me then? two's always better than one" jisoo invited, glancing up at seokmin who was already staring at him.

"i'd love too"

they decided to get a box of pocky for good measure before paying together and getting their ramen ready. they made their way towards the bar table that peered outside before digging into their afternoon snack.

there was silence; comfortable in seokmin's perspective. he consistently glanced at jisoo sneakily, watching the older eat and marvelling at how cute he continued to be even when doing simple things like standing around to wait for the bus or reading a book as he ate lunch. jisoo was a year above him, a senior and was in one of the top classes just like seokmin. the latter would always find him either doing school work or in the midst of reading a new novel. jisoo read so much, seokmin had mentally noted. he must really like books.

seokmin had always noticed the older now. this wasn't the first time seokmin had seen him since their accident last week. they saw each other in the halls, they would cross paths in the lunch room almost every day and even once in the bathrooms, they had almost bumped into each other again. he was always there, jisoo that is. he was almost everywhere that seokmin would go which made the boy suspicious. there had to be a reason, it must me some sort of fate. 

"you're barely eating your noodles" jisoo said, breaking the silence. seokmin blinked, noticing that he had been staring out of the window aimlessly for for the past 2 minutes. jisoo casually stole some of seokmin's ramen. "you can't let this go to waste"

"yah. who said you could touch my food?" seokmin scolded in a light tone, obviously not sounding as irritated as the words would suggest. jisoo just smiled cheekily, cheeks puffed out with food in his mouth. seokmin couldn't stay mad at that face even if he tried; jisoo was too damn cute.

another silence ensued after seokmin smiled warmly. they ate their food, nibbling a single stick of pocky in occasion after both boys had finished their ramen. they stared out the window and into the dazzling view of the city behind the glass. the sun was setting which of course, meant a wonderful array of gorgeous colours. the relaxing cool tones sank down to meld with the warmth of the elegant orange. seokmin stared back at jisoo, admiring the way the tinted light hit his face and brightened him up. the older chuckled.

"why are you staring at me?" he asked, turning his head to see seokmin indeed pointing his eyes right at his head with his cheek resting on his fist. jisoo swore he found adoration swimming in seokmin's dark eyes.

"you're beautiful" was what seokmin said, causing jisoo to blush. hot, almost feverish. jisoo grew bashful.

"oh"

"hey, there's a party tomorrow" it was an out of the blue statement that jisoo found strange to be laced with their previous conversation.

"okay... and?"

"would you like to go with me?"

jisoo gave it some thought before nodding, grinning. "yeah. why not?"

-

loud. very loud and something jisoo found himself scrunching his nose up to. he didn't mind parties. he had been to a few himself but nothing could ever beat a calm atmosphere, accompanied with a novel and steaming tea. speaking of, jisoo had just bought a new book earlier that day and had been dying to read it but knew he couldn't because of this party. he now was craving his favourite loose leaf tea the more the thought about how his evening could have been spent. if jisoo didn't like seokmin as much as he did, he would have passed up on the offer. the younger was doing strange things to him.

jisoo stood with a solo cup firmly in his hands, up against the back wall of the living room with seokmin. they were talking--or at least trying too thought the music was way too loud to allow a smooth conversation. the only thought circuiting jisoo's mind right now was how attractive seokmin looked today. his hair was gelled back instead of his usual style and jisoo almost ran back into his house when seeing the younger. how was he supposed to cope tonight when having to witness seokmin's handsome face for a few hours? jisoo somehow brought himself to do so.

a bit deeper into the night and jisoo was tipsy. his uptight character had been whisked away, replaced by a more "let loose" kind of guy. seokmin could instantly pick this up when the older began throwing his head back in laughter, talking in exaggerations at times and when his words became slightly slurred. it wasn't bad, seokmin just found it amusing.

"i think you've had enough for tonight. besides, this party's pretty boring" seokmin said in disappointment. he expected typical games of truth or dare that brought people out of their comfort zones or crazy drunken antics that no one would remember once they woke up. but no. just a bunch of high school's casually drinking and dancing to edm. in other words: boring.

jisoo agreed and they both made their way towards the door.

"my parents are gonna kill me if i come back home like this. can i crash at yours?"

seokmin shrugged. "yeah, sure. just be quiet, my parents are asleep"

jisoo could easily abide by that rule.

they had made it to seokmin's house 20 minutes later, noticing that all the lights had been turned off and tranquility had sunk in. everything was still, not a noise to be heard. seokmin carefully opened the front door, tip toeing in with jisoo following suit. the younger's eyes had easily adjusted to the darkness, subconsciously grabbing jisoo's hand to guide him where they needed to go. jisoo was glad they were surround in pure darkness because his cheeks were on fire at this point.

seokmin found his bedroom easily and they walked in, jisoo's hand still in seokmin's. the older went to tear away from the hold until seokmin strengthened his grip. jisoo stood still. he could barely see anything but the amount of alcohol in his system gave him enough confidence to lean up slowly. his lips soon met seokmin's after lingering in suspense for a few heart beats, who had seemed almost ready to accept the kiss.

it was sweet and bliss. there was no need to be rough, the atmosphere was loving and gentle. the kiss was soon parted with jisoo's lips hovering over seokmin's. their hot breaths laced with alcohol could be felt easily by one another, continuing to stand close. the older felt light headed--in a good way. he was going crazy over seokmin. the boy was cheerful and smiley whenever he witnessed him at school but when they were alone, jisoo noticed how laid back he made himself. as if he had made a character to persuade people into thinking that's who he truly was to mask something deeper. seokmin was a mystery and jisoo wanted to dive further into his case, to know what was really going on in that head of his.

"what was that for?" seokmin whispered. jisoo could feel his lips move against his own, that's how close they still were. jisoo opened his mouth but nothing came out. he had been to flushed over their previous actions. "you like me, don't you?"

the shorter bit his lip. "sorry—"

"it's fine, jisoo" seokmin laughed, manoeuvring his hand so that he could lace his and jisoo's finger's together. "i'm sure you know i like you too. so, there's nothing to be sorry over"

jisoo then recalled how flirtatious seokmin could be when they spoke and how only yesterday he referred to the older as beautiful. had be really been lucky enough to have found someone that could return his romantic feelings? jisoo grinned happily.

they sauntered to the bed, crashing their bodies down onto the comfortable mattress and laying side by side. fingers threaded together, noses barely touched and a blanket of admiration wrapped around them. even through the darkness, seokmin could see the older's twinkling eyes. they sparkled oh so wonderfully, giving an innocent aura to jisoo. seokmin realised how much he liked jisoo.

"goodnight, seokmin" jisoo breathed out, calm and feeling a sense of fuzziness due to the position they were in. the latter took it upon himself to sweep jisoo's raven locks away from his forehead to get a better look at his face. he smiled. it danced with warmth.

"goodnight, josh"

-

the next morning was chilly, not unexpected from the new autumn weather. jisoo stirred in his sleep, moving his fingers over the abandoned space next to him. it confused the older as he wanted to have instantly felt seokmin beside him. he blinked his eyes, awakening from his sleep to find a brightly lit room in his wake. he had no sense of time but jisoo just assumed in was a little later in the morning. the door opened and jisoo sat up quickly.

"you're awake" seokmin smiled, making his way towards the other and occupiing the once empty spot on the bed. "how was your sleep?"

"pretty good" jisoo nodded, hiding his face behind his hands when yawning. seokmin cooed at the sight and kissed the older's forehead. jisoo froze for a moment but grinned at the action.

"are your parents home?"

"my dad left for work a few hours ago and my mum went to meet her friends. i just saw her off" seokmin informed. "which means, we have the whole to ourselves"

"fun. we can like, bake or something" jisoo said, throwing out a random suggestion.

"yeah... bake. that's exactly what i meant" seokmin dragged his words, glancing to the left in pretend disappointment whist jisoo shoved his shoulder, scoffing.

"seokmin..."

"i was kidding" the taller laughed. "but still, we have the whole house to ourselves for like 6 hours"

"we should make breakfast"

"or, we can stay up here and cuddle" seokmin suggested back, grinning like a damn idiot but jisoo was certainly not effected by the cute time he used. he simply rolled his eyes at his crush.

"how about you carry me downstairs?" he countered, not expecting the taller to agree until he was swiftly picked up by seokmin who was now walking out of the room. jisoo was left blushing in seokmin's strong arms though he didn't protest at all. he wasn't completely serious about the request but he enjoyed being protected by the younger.

the morning dew had coated the windows, frosting them; cool to the touch. the house was chilling, making jisoo's skin crawl but the heat seokmin provided was enough to make jisoo feel contentment. the older had now set his feet on the tiled flooring, tiredly shuffling towards the kitchen where he watched seokmin setting up the kettle to boil water for their coffee. they stood in silence, watching the kettle and listening to it's loud noise. seokmin moved so that he was behind jisoo, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his nose into the older's hair.

vanilla, he noted.

jisoo broke into a wide grin and sunk into the touch, leaning his head back to rest on seokmin's shoulder.

"wanna go somewhere cool?" seokmin inquired.

"sure thing" 

 

the sun was high in the sky though the clouds were it's shield. it still managed to peak through with it's bright rays, allowing some sort of light in this world. jisoo liked the look of it though. cloudy days were always the best.

jisoo had his hands tucked into the pocket's of seokmin's wind breaker. it was simple, pure black with a little zipper that stopped right at jisoo's chest. it definitely smelled like seokmin though. jisoo couldn't really pin point it specifically but when his nose was pressed against the younger's skin or even when they would stand closely, jisoo always registered the same smell. there was a splash of lavender with maybe a hint of lemongrass...? jisoo didn't know nor did he care much. he liked it, whatever it was.

currently, his nose was snuggled into the collar of the wind breaker as the wind picked up. jisoo squirmed ever so slightly in his seat to readjust himself.

"when you asked me if i wanted to go somewhere, i thought it implied leaving the house" jisoo said. seokmin turned his head with a playful smile.

"but i also said it would be cool. is this not cool?"

"it's pretty cool" jisoo nodded. "terrifying... but cool"

and where were they? sitting on top the roof seokmin's house, where else? jisoo glanced down and found himself looking at a 2 storey drop but quickly focused on the view in front of him. he could see the whole neighbourhood, from they house's tops and other surrounding buildings like cafes and mini stores. jisoo loved this feeling of letting go and just witnessing the world around you. god, his heart could just burst out of happiness.

"i'm glad you're with me, jisoo" seokmin suddenly began. the older gazed to the side, focusing on what he had to say. "ever since i met you, my life had some sort of meaning to it; i had never felt this way before. i always complain about this repetitive life but now that you're here, i feel as if i can wake up to a brand new day filled with new experiences. so, thank you"

and everything seokmin had just blurted out was true. everyday, he seemed to get excited and at times anticipated what events would unfold. grated, it was the same routine over and over again but with a slight change: jisoo. seokmin didn't need to move out to the city or fly abroad to a new country just to find a sliver of adventure. as long as jisoo was by his side, his days were never boring. it was exactly what seokmin had wanted for the longest time.

jisoo's heart pounded rapidly at the younger's words before pulling seokmin into a drawn out kiss. their lips moved gracefully against one another's. tilted head, gentle touches. seokmin loved the feeling of jisoo's hair threading through his fingers. they laughed countless times out of pure joy.

the kiss was broken only for a split second with both boys opening their eyes to see each other one more time. neither thought that any of this was real. it felt like a fairy tale, a fantasy even. jisoo brought his fingers to outline the contour of the younger's cheekbone before seokmin planted another darling kiss on his lips.

there was no better way to spend a sunday afternoon.


End file.
